Screen enclosures are widely utilized for outdoor patios, lanais, swimming pools and the like. To date, it has been difficult to achieve satisfactory nighttime lighting within such enclosures. Wall and ceiling mounted lights are typically utilized for illuminating the area located within the screen enclosure proximate the house or other building to which the enclosure is attached. However, known lighting systems of this type usually do not adequately illuminate areas located at the outer perimeter of the enclosure. Spot lights or yard lighting are usually required for this purpose.
Recently, low voltage LED lighting has been attached to the overhead extrusions or beams of a screen enclosure. Installing such systems can be a time consuming, complicated and expensive process. Moreover, conventional LED lighting has been used largely to create entertaining and dramatic lighting effects, rather than for providing improved illumination of all areas within the screen enclosure. The known low voltage LED systems are limited to being mounted exclusively on the overhead extrusions and are not suitable for mounting on the vertical beams of the screen enclosure closer to the ground. There is currently a great need for a much more effective and easier to install lighting system for screen enclosures.